To the Grave
by Sealand-the-Great
Summary: Sealand is just a child. But then war comes into hand. England gets involved, therefore, he is in great danger. Sealand is afraid for himself, and his brother. After England goes out to fight, Sealand sees his own brother get penetrated. Sealand later gets thrown in prison, meeting a few friends... Warning! Gore, violence, and bad language. Not for children. NEW! Sweden is here!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

From the Grave

Sealand woke up to the sound of Gunfire. Probably Switzerland. It was only 5:00, why now? "Why can't I get any sleep?!" But, like always, He knew the answer. It was still war. He went to England's room, only finding him getting ready to go out. "What are you doing? It's so early! Go back to bed!" "Don't leave me! Not again! What if someone tries to kill me?! You will be responsible for it!" The young nation started to cry, only making England actually feel bad. "Don't worry. I'll be back in about an hour or so. They won't kill you. I promise." 'Promise' was Sealand's least favorite word. Promise, promise, _promise! _England walked out of the room holding Sealand's hand. "Now Sealand. Remember. Stay in your room. DO NOT COME OUT!" "Okay. Okay." Sealand actually wanted to stay in his room. With Iggy-Cat, his toys, and safety. But he was still scared. "England…?" he called out. "Are you sure you will come back?" "Yes. I will. Don't worry." _I can't. It's impossible! _Sealand was about to cry again, but held back his tears. "Bye, Sealand." England said, as he shut the door. Sealand was alone. He felt like he was left there to die. He heard some more gunfire. He checked the time. 6:27. _England…_he thought. _…Why? _He kept on repeating that in his mind. Over... and over… "Damn you all!" Sealand heard in the distance. It was England. Sealand looked out the window. "let me go, you wanker!" **BAM! **Sealand saw England get shot... in the head. Sealand saw blood go everywhere. "ENGLAND!" Sealand climbed out the window. "ENGLAND!" He called again. "Gets' theh kid!" A man yelled at another. The man picked him up, and Sealand tried to get free. "Let go of me! Please!" Sealand only got hit in the head, making him knock out. _England… please… this has to be a dream! Please… wake… me… up…_

**_Sorry if this was short! more chapters soon!_**


	2. Chapter 2

To The Grave

Chapter 2

Sealand woke up, finding himself in a cell. "Ow… What… Happened?" "Oh. You're awake. I thought that you were dead. Disappointment. Oh well." Sealand saw a huge man, smoking a cigarette. And damn, was he tall. He looked so skinny, that he could snap any moment. "Just in case, if you're too retarted to see, I'm a soldier. S-O-L-D-I-E-R. Look around your cell. And you'll see other failures." Sealand looked around. He saw a woman, a little girl, and a boy. The woman had brown, wavy hair, and deep eyes. The girl had blond, short hair. She was about the same age as Sealand. The boy looked like he was in his mid-twenties. There wasn't much to say about him, but he was unique in his own ways. "Shut up. It's not like you're special. Your just one of those people who will die slowly." The woman said. "Well. Keep up your damn language, and _you_ will be the one to die slowly" the solider left. The little girl sighed. "Umm…" The girl started. "M-my name is L- Liechtenstein." "My name is Finland. Always a pleasure." "Hungary. Nothing much to say. Sooo…. What's your name?" "My name is Sealand… How did you guys get in here?" There was a moment of silence. "Well..."


	3. Chapter 3

To The Grave

Chapter 3

"_Pray. That's your only way out."_

"My husband, Austria, got a knife to the head." "Big brother got…. Hung." "…." Finland didn't speak. But Sealand was alright with that. He knew that it was hard. They then heard a scream. Everyone looked shocked, but Finland covered his eyes. _"__Jumala__tee__se__pysähtyy"_ Sealand didn't know what Finland was talking about, but he felt bad. _Was that his friend? Brother? Or is he…. Gay? _The young nation had a heavy, but quiet, sigh. _"__VAD__har jag gjort__!?"_ They heard the man say. _"__PLEASE__DÖDAR INTE__MIG__!"_Finland then started to cry. Not silent sobs, but actual crying. Like how Sealand would. Liechtenstein wanted him to calm him down. "Please, Mr. Finland. He will be alright. Just don't worry." Sealand had a flash back. _"Just don't worry, Sealand."_ Finland kept crying. _"__Ruotsi__!__Älä__kuole__!__Ei__ilman minua__!__Kiitos!"_ Hungary was still. She didn't talk. She just… Sat there. Sealand finally spoke, "Ummmm…. Mrs. Hungary? Are you alright?" But she didn't answer. She looked… cold. But Sealand understood. There was a lot of things going on right now. "Shut the *nerp* up! All of you!" The soldier looked pissed. He then grabbed Finland through the bars, and shoved his cigarette in Finland's mouth. Finland started to choke. "Talk again, and I'll have you 'knifed" Hungary later then snapped out of it, and helped Finland. "You damn monster! You can go rot in hell!" "Quiet lady. You don't have the right to speak." Finland then spat out the cigarette, making black specks fly out of his mouth. The solider then walked away, laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

To The Grave

Chapter 4

Hungary rolled her eyes. _"Kibaszott kakas balek." _Finland was in the corner, sobbing silently. "Sweden… Please…" Sealand heard what he said and wondered, _Sweden? _The soldier came again, holding… a man. _"Ruotsi!"_ Finland called. The soldier threw the man down, and closed the cell. _"…Finland? Är det du?"_ _So, this is Sweden? _Sealand thought. _"Näytät kamala! Oletko kunnossa?!"_ "What are they saying?" Liechtenstein asked. Hungary didn't answer. Sealand felt bad about the two. Although he didn't understand what they were saying, he still felt the same way. Sweden looked like he was dying. _"Oroa dig inte, Finland. Jag är okej. Det finns ingen anledning att oroa mig." _Sweden got up, slowly. "Everybody, this is my husband, Sweden. He does not speak English. Only my language and Swedish, of course." _HUSBAND?! FINLAND IS…. _Sealand didn't want to finish his thought. Hungary had hope for the couple. Strong hope. She didn't care if they were gay. Prussia was a bit, so she was used to it. The soldier came and opened the cell. Finland and Sweden shivered in fear. Hungary stood up, as tall as she could. "Sit down. I'm not here for you. I'm here for Albino." He pointed at Liechtenstein. "Come with me, girl. Or be shot." Liechtenstein got up, and waved goodbye. "You can't take her! She is just a child!" "It's alright, Mrs. Hungary. I'm going to be fine." She waved again, and left. "I guess she will be." Hungary then had a large sigh.

Sealand was asleep on a pile of dirty clothes from the last 'visitors'. Hungary was sleepy, but not enough to fall asleep. Finland and Sweden were making out in the corner, with hands in shirts and what not. It was dark out. No one could see anything, but Hungary could see what others didn't at night. So she watched. She felt a nosebleed coming in. but she didn't care. Sweden's shirt was off, giving Hungary a bigger nosebleed. _"Jos vain olimme kotona..." _

Hungary then got tired, and fell asleep. _"Jag älskar dig ..." "Jag älskar dig också."_


End file.
